Delicious Daddy
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Satu dunia, berbagai cerita berbeda. Duda!LeviXTeacher!Eren dan Duda!ErwinxStudent!Armin. Alternate Universe, Drama, Slice of life, Family, Romance. Might contain: OOC-ness, humor kering, typos, fast pace, and another mistakes. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk lucu, hanya senang-senang saja
1. Chapter 1

**Delicious Daddy**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**Unprofitable fanworks**

**|LevixEren fanfiction|** ErwinxArmin fanfiction**| Rate: T for Now|**

|Alternate Universe, Drama, Slice of life, Family, Romance|

**|Might contain: OOC-ness, humor kering, typos, fast pace, and another mistakes |**

**|Tidak dimaksudkan untuk lucu, hanya senang-senang saja|**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Target**

**.**

**.**

_**Satu dunia**_

_**Dengan berbagai cerita**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Teflon panas mengeluarkan bunyi mendesis ketika adonan omelet yang berwarna kuning muda dituangkan ke atasnya. Mesin pembuat kopi bekerja dan menguarkan harum yang memikat indera olfaktori. Dari jendela apartemen yang dibingkai tirai hijau tua, sinar matahari pagi bersinar hangat menembus dapur mungil dengan furnitur serba kayu dan cat berwarna putih gading.

Levi Ackerman. Duda muda. Tiga puluh empat tahun. Papa single teladan yang nggak teladan-teladan amat sebetulnya. Dengan pakaian kerja yang terdiri atas kemeja putih dan dasi biru satin polos yang dilapisi apron hitam sederhana, membalik adonan omelet di atas teflon. Sigap bergerak, tangannya yang lain sempat mematikan tombol mesin pembuat kopi juga setelahnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas ketika pintu dapur terbuka. Putri kecil semata wayangnya—Mikasa Ackerman, empat tahun—datang sudah dengan baju sailor putih berkerah birunya. Satu tangan mengucek matanya.

Mengeluarkan kotak karton susu vanila dingin dari kulkas, Levi menuangkan ke gelas tinggi dan meletakannya di meja makan bertaplak kotak-kotak hijau. Rupanya keluarga Ackerman suka sekali warna hijau.

"Pagi, papa..."

"Pagi. Sudah cuci muka dan sikat gigi, Mikasa?"

"Sudah..."

"Bagus..."

Levi membalik adonan omelet sampai melayang sesaat diudara sebelum menekan sekali lagi permukaan masakan telur itu; memastikan kematangannya sempurna. Menyajikannya di atas piring putif bermotif buah ceri membingkai keliling piring lingkaran, Levi segera beralih untuk menyediakan jatah sarapannya sendiri.

"Cepat makan. Habis ini papa akan menyisir rambutmu. Lalu mengantarmu ke TK..."

"Iya..."

.

.

Erwin Smith. Duda juga. Tahun ini berulang tahun untuk yang ketiga puluh lima. Mematut diri di depan cermin sambil menyimpulkan dasi merah gelap. Rambut rapi khas pria sukses di pertengahan tiga puluh-an yang keluar di dekat pelipis disisir sedikit dengan jemari agar benar-benar sempurna.

Sudah tampan kok, Pak.

"Pagi, papa!"

Suara riang yang menghampiri Erwin di kamarnya ketika ia tengah mematut diri di depan cermin lemari pakaian besarnya membenarkan dasi merahnya. Kepala pirang lain menyambul dari belakang pintu yang tampak dibuka dengan susah payah. Kaki-kaki kecil berjinjit agar tangan dapat meraih handle pintu besar menuju kamar besar Erwin yang lenggang.

Menatap sosok putri kecil tercintanya—harta dunianya—dari pantulan cermin, Erwin Smith tersenyum senang. Dia segera berbalik badan dan berlutut untuk menyambut putrinya yang segera berlari ke pelukannya. Kecupan selamat pagi dihadiahkan pada duda pirang itu pada kedua belah pipi putri kandung satu-satunya.

"Christa belum sarapan? Mina sudah menyiapkan sarapan kan?"

Menyisir helaian pirang yang identik dengan miliknya sendiri, Erwin mengangkat anaknya ke dalam gendongan. Christa Smith menatap papanya sayang sebelum memeluk lehernya.

"Mau sarapan baleng papa."

Terkekeh pelan, Erwin mengecup dahi anaknya. Satu tangan meraih jas kerja berwarna hitam di gantungan.

"Oke. Ayo kita sarapan."

.

.

Eren Jaeger. Bujangan (atau perawan?). Lulusan fakultas pendidikan dalam usia muda, yakni dua puluh satu tahun, kini siap untuk bekerja. Pemuda incaran para wanita dan beberapa tante-tante penggemar berondong ini tersenyum-senyum sendiri sejak pagi.

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi Jeager muda karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia berhasil meraih cita-citanya sejak kecil menjadi guru TK yang bersahaja. Bukan, dia bukan pedofil. No modus. Dia hanya suka saja mengurus anak kecil.

Segelas susu vanila di atas meja dihabiskan dengan tegukan cepat setelah piring yang kotor karena remah-remah french toast dimasukan ke dalam mesin pencuci piring. Gelas itu menyusul segera setelahnya. Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat. Eren sedikit terburu-buru. Dia sudah diaharuskan tiba di TK tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai pukul delapan nanti.

Foto keluarga kecil yang diletakan di atas meja di ruang tamu merangkap ruang keluarga apartemen mungilnya menunjukan foto keluarga bahagia Jeager. Senyum sedikit sendu mengiringi langkah Eren ketika melihat foto itu bersamaan saat ia meraih tas selempang warna coklatnya di atas sofa.

"Pa, ma. Hari ini Eren akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang Eren impikan sejak lama."

Tidak ada jawaban. Eren sudah terbiasa.

"Doakan Eren berhasil hari ini ya!"

.

.

Asrama Sina Academy yang seharusnya ditempati dua orang itu merupakan istana dari pemuda pirang enambelas tahun bernama Armin Arlelt. Pagi ini ia bersiap untuk memulai tahun ajaran barunya di Sina Academi sebagai murid kelas tiga SMA.

Iya betul, dia kelas tiga. Penggunaan sistem kredit semester di sekolah lanjutan Sina membuatnya mampu meloncati beberapa tingkatan sejak ia masih di SMP. Dasar pemuda jenius. Ia bahkan sudah memastikan jadwal sekolahnya semester ini memberinya banyak waktu luang untuk bisa mengerjakan tugas akhir yang menumpuk menjelang kelulusan dan juga pekerjaan sambilan barunya di tempat pamannya.

Baru juga tahun ajaran baru sudah memikirkan kelulusan. Orang pintar memang beda. Dan asal tahu saja, dia menargetkan untuk masuk ke fakultas pendidikan guru di Universitas Sina guna mengamalkan ilmunya nanti untuk generasi muda, Armin Arlelt sungguh orang jenius yang mulia.

Bibir mungilnya yang sewarna persik segar menyenandungkan lagi _'The Reluctant Heroes'_ dalam tempo lambat sembari mengancingkan kemeja biru mudanya. Vest rajut berwrna biru tua dengan sulaman nama _Sina High School_ di dada kiri dan dasi hitam menyusul. Entah kenapa hari ini ia punya firasat baik. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi hari ini.

Oke, Armin memang pintar. Tapi semoga frasa 'orang pintar' itu belum bergeser kemana-mana.

"Selamat pagi dunia!" Membuka pintu asrama, pemuda pirang segera berlari kecil ke arah dapur asrama. Rupanya begini tingkahnya kalau tak ada calon seme potensial. Macam putri Disney saja. Semoga sarapan pagi ini enak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pertemuan pertama meninggalkan kesan untuk selamanya**_

_**.**_

TK Sina bisa dicapai dalam waktu setengah jam lebih dari tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Andaikata setelah lulus Universitas dia tidak otomatis didepak keluar dari asrama, alangkah senangnya dia bisa bekerja di tempat yang sangaaaat dekat dengan tempat kerjanya sekarang. Ketika sepeda silvernya meluncur mulus melewati kelokan jalanan_**, **_ponsel Eren tengah memutar lagu _'Guren no Yumiya'_.

Langit masih biru dan awan putih. Tapi pagi Eren yang semestinya cerah itu tidak terlalu cerah. Ia masih ikutan bernyanyi tanpa sadar suara nyanyiannya sangat keras. Maklum, telinganya tersumpal _headset_ bervolume nyaris maksimal Beberapa orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di sisi jalan hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendengarnya menyanyi. Jalanan kota Sina memang lenggang dan banyak pengguna jalan lebih memilih berjalan kaki atau bersepeda dibanding bermobil.

Lampu jalanan sedang menunjukan larangan untuk Eren menyebrang jalanan, tidak peduli di perempatan jalan itu tidak ada kendaraan lain selain dirinya dengan si sepeda dan Toyota Prius hitam mengkilat di sebelahnya. Penunjuk waktu di dekat lampu jalanan menunjukan waktu kurang lebih satu menit sebelum Eren boleh berjalan lagi.

Eren masih menyanyi dengan semangat tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata kelabu dari dalam mobil mengawasi dirinya. Levi sedang memegang setir sementara Mikasa memeluk tas sekolah mungilnya yang berwarna merah hati. Keduanya hanya bisa terpana dengan kakak tampan di sebelah mobil mereka yang dengan kuping tersumpal menyanyi keras dan tak segan bergaya sendiri begitu lagu mencapai reff dengan suara semangat. Di dalam mobil memang suara dari luar teredam bunyi AC, tapi dengan mobil bermesin mahal seperti milik Levi yang suara mesinnya bagai dengkur bayi, teriakan pemuda brunet itu dapat terdengar samar.

Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena mesin mobil Levi yang kelewat halus ini sih. Ini semua murni karena Eren menyanyi terlalu kencang.

Sepertinya Eren Jaeger punya bakat jadi _rocker_.

Agaknya Eren terlalu bersemangat. Sampai lupa ia tidak total sendirian di jalanan itu. Mengikuti monolog penyanyi di tengah lagu, Eren mencoba suara berat bak peran antagonis kartun Disney dengan ekspresi penuh penghayatan. Alis coklat tebal bergerak-gerak sementara mata sebentar membuka, sebentar terpejam menghayati kata per kata. Duo Akcerman tercengang di dalam mobil dengan ekspresi sedatar tembok pembatas distrik Maria dan distrik Shiganshina.

Tanpa terasa lima belas detik lagi, Eren diperbolehkan meluncur ke seberang jalan. Akan tetapi gadis kecil di dalam mobil dengan pandangan tertarik memutar tubuhnya di tempat duduknya untuk menonton Eren dengan lebih jelas. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mikasa membuka jendela dan memerhatikan kakak yang tepat ada di sebelahnya. Levi yang juga ikut tercengang lupa melarang Mikasa membuka jendela yang mungkin bisa membuat debu jalanan berterbangan masuk mengotori mobil mereka.

Dua pasang mata kelabu kini menonton Eren terang-terangan. Dan sebodoh-bodohnya Eren, dia tentu akan sadar juga ketika jendela mobil yang semula tertutup kini terbuka lebar. Kepala gadis kecil nyaris seratus persen dilongokan ke luar jendela karena tertarik. Sepasang mata lain di dalam mobil juga ikut menatapnya lekat.

Eren menoleh dan terpana. Spontan wajahnya memerah malu. Suaranya mengalami perlambatan juga pengecilan volume secara instan sampai akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Lima detik sebelum dia diizinikan memacu sepedanya untuk lari.

"Kok belenti nyanyinya, kak?'" tanya Mikasa kecil polos. Eren sungguh ingin masuk sumur saat itu juga. Bodo amat mau ada Sadako di dalam sumur juga. Dia rela mendekam di bawah sana selama itu bisa menghapus rasa malunya yang sudah membuatnya ingin meledak di tempat layaknya tabung gas elpiji tiga kilogram.

Belum lagi tatapan bapak-bapak(?) tampan yang seolah menelanjanginya dari belakang gadis kecil di mobil itu. Eren tidak pernah merasa semalu ini di dalam hidupnya. Ia membuat catatan mental untuk menghentikan kebiasaan menyanyi di jalanannya.

Ketika akhirnya dia dispersilahkan maju oleh lampu jalanan, Eren dengan kecepatan yang sangat tidak biasa, berlalu meninggalkan mobil dan dua penonton _show_ paginya.

Terdiam sesaat.

"Mikasa, tutup jendelanya. Udara di luar berdebu..."

"Iya, pa..."

.

.

"Sampai nanti sore, Christa. Nanti papa jemput ya..."

"Iya, papa..."

Pelukan hangat diberikan Erwin Smith pada Christa. Keduanya sama sekali tidak sadar pemandangan ayah-anak di antara mereka membuat hati ibu-ibu yang juga sedang mengantar anak ke TK Sina jadi sangat 'Kyuuuun~'. Mood unyu mendadak mengudara. Ini masih di TK kan? Kita belum pindah ke dunia permen dan kembang gula? Kenapa ada pria tampan men-_display_ kasih sayang ayah yang membuat banyak wanita meleleh begini di TK? Bukankah katanya TK adalah sarang bocah-bocah bau susu dan ibu-ibu mereka yang senang bergosip ria tentang suami si itu atau selingkuhan gay si anu?

Erwin memang pria sibuk. Sibuk banget malah. Tapi untuk buah hati tercinta, dia selalu punya waktu ekstra. Christa berlari kencang ke arah pintu kelasnya di TK ketika pintu terbuka dan membuatnya sukses menabrak kaki seorang remaja pirang yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Aduh!"

"Ah, maaf..."

Erwin—_as the best overprotective father out there_—segera menyusul menghampiri anaknya yang nyaris saja jatuh andaikata tidak ditahan oleh sosok pemuda yang ditabraknya.

"Maafkan anak saya..." ujar Erwin sambil menundukan kepala sedikit. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Christa yang kini memeluk kakinya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa..." ujar pemuda pirang di depannya tersebut.

Lalu kedua mata mereka bertemu. Biru dengan biru. Seperti Romeo yang menemukan Juliet mereka kemudian saling tersenyum dan...

"Hoi, Erwin... Tumben ada di sini?"

...lupakan paragraf sebelumnya. Cerita ini masih di bab satu.

Mike Zacharias, mantan teman kuliah Erwin. Si kumis tipis yang senang mengendus orang lain—beberapa anak TK pernah menangis karena kepala sekolah mereka ini mengendus dekat leher mereka. Apalagi kemarin di televisi beritanya baru tentang yang jahat-jahat dan kata papa-mama di rumah mereka harus menjauhi pria bergelagat aneh. Nanaba Zacharias—istri sang kepala sekolah—sampai harus memarahi suaminya itu karena membuat murid-murid TK mereka ini ketakutan.

"Ah, Mike. Titip anakku sampai jam aku pulang seperti biasanya ya..."

"Tentu. Bukan masalah besar..."

Christa kini sudah berlari ke arah Ibu Guru Nanaba yang sedang mengangkat kotak alat musik.

Tanpa maksud mau mengganggu percakapan dua pria dewasa di dekatnya, remaja pirang yang diidentifikasi Erwin mengenakan seragam SMA Sina itu mengundurkan diri dengan sopan. Tanpa sadar, ekor mata sang pengusaha mapan mengikuti langkah-langkah pemuda tanggung itu.

Gelagat demikian tidak luput dari pandangan Mike. Tidak peduli bahwa hidungnya selalu gagal mengendus modus operasi Erwin sejak awal mereka berteman, matanya tidak buta. Bersidekap, guru TK pirang dengan tampang agak berantakan itu menghela nafas.

"Itu keponakanku yang akan part time di sini sebagai penjaga anak di saat pulang sekolah, Erwin. Kau jangan macam-macam."

"Apa maksudmu, Mike? Aku tidak paham."

"Aku tahu seleramu unik. Setelah dulu memperistri Hanji, bukannya tidak mungkin sekarang kau pasang mata pada keponakanku yang manis."

Mendengar nama almarhum sang istri disebut, Erwin mengulum senyum sendu. Mike yang menyadari dirinya salah bicara segera meralat.

"Maaf... bukan maksudku..."

"Tidak apa," tukas Erwin. Pria pirang bermata sebening berlian biru itu mengibaskan tangan. Tanda dia tidak memikirkan kata-kata Mike barusan. Melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, Erwin melanjutkan. "Aku sudah harus pergi. Sampai nanti, Mike..."

.

.

Eren Jaeger menerima apron hijau zaitun yang kata Nanaba sengaja dipilih untuknya karena sesuai dengan warna matanya. Dengan rambut coklat tua dan kulit tan terawat wangi sabun lemon, sebenarnya Eren merasa seperti pohon kalau memakai banyak warna hijau tapi ya sudahlah. Toh dia suka warna itu.

Jaket kelabu tuanya digantungkan di loker. Eren memakai apron di atas kaus putihnya yang baru dicuci rapi dan disetrika. Walau hanya anak TK, kesan baik di hari pertama bekerja itu penting.

Di titik ini Eren belum tahu bahwa dia sudah merusak citranya sendiri di depan salah satu muridnya.

Tapi benar rusak nggak ya?

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak..."

"Celamat pagi, Nanaba-sensei ~"

Koor meriah menjawab ucapan Nanaba yang langsung menebar senyuman malaikat.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru. Kalian mau kenalan?"

"Mau, sensei..."

Eren yang dipersilahkan masuk oleh Nanaba mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada anak-anak yang ada di ruangan. Siswa-siswi yang manis dan menarik. Beberapa tersenyum padanya dengan ramah. TK Sina memang penuh anak orang kaya yang lebih dulu belajar etika daripada bicara.

Entah itu mungkin atau tidak. Sudahlah.

Mikasa Ackerman merasakan bahwa hari itu adalah hari besarnya. Kakak yang menarik perhatiannya—dan papanya—kini ternyata jadi gurunya.

Tapi lain Mikasa, lain Eren. Jika Mikasa senang sekali bertemu dengan 'kakak tampan yang hobi nyanyi di jalanan sambil menyetir sepeda', Eren merasa disambar petir ketika melihat anak perempuan yang tadi pagi memergokinya sedang _one man show_ di jalanan ternyata ada di kelasnya.

Yang dia pertama pikirkan sebenarnya papanya anak itu. Astaga! Apa yang sudah diperbuatnya? Memberi kesan jelek pada orangtua murid di hari pertama bahkan sebelum ia mulai bekerja?

Semoga Mike-sensei tidak tahu akan hal ini biar tidak memecatnya cepat-cepat. Eren belum mau menggelandang, Kamisama.

"Perkenalkan, ini namanya Eren Jaeger-sensei... Coba kalian ulangi..."

"Elen-sensei..."

"Bagus, sekali. Eren-sensei jangan kalian buat susah ya, anak-anak. Ini kan hari pertama Eren-sensei di sini..."

Jadi kalau sudah hari berikutnya boleh gitu dibuat susah, madam?

Ahem...

"Jadi kelas hari ini akan kita mulai dengan—ng, ada apa, Mikasa?"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat separuh dengan ikat rambut berhiaskan replika buah cherry mungil—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak Papa Levi yang terkenal perkasa—berdiri gagah di atas tempat duduknya. Ya kawan. Berdiri di atas tempat duduk. Maklum, di depannya duduk menjulang seorang Bertholdt Fubar, murid TK yang diyakini blasteran tiang listrik atau mungkin juga bambu enggrang.

Mata Mikasa menatap langsung ke arah Eren. Eren baru tahu pandangan seorang gadis TK bisa begini menyeramkan. Rasanya seperti domba Jerman di hadapan harimau Asia.

Dan di titik ini marilah kita pertanyakan bagaimana cara Papa Ackerman mendidik seorang anak perempuan.

"Elen punya Mika!" teriak sang gadis kecil lantang. Nanaba tercengang. Untung Mike sedang mengajar di kelas sebelah. Jika tidak mungkin dia akan bersin karena aroma cinta monyet mendadak menguar dalam ruangan. Kelas kini berubah menjadi panggung drama. Sang putri berambut coklat di atas balkon menatap pangeran bermata kelabu tajam yang menatap penuh harap dengan sejuta rayu di bawah sana.

Oke, salah. Eren memang menurunkan arah pandangnya. Tapi itu karena Mikasa pendek.

Eren—dengan tampang bodoh—hanya bisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kikuk. "Aku?"

Mikasa mengangguk mantap. Satu tangan di pinggang, kini ia menunjuk jelas muka Eren dengan telunjuk tangannya yang bebas. "Pokoknya Elen punya Mika!"

Papa Levi... bagaimana sebenarnya kau mendidik putrimu ini? Kok bisa anak perempuan se-seme ini?

.

.

"_Mikasa. Kamu itu tidak boleh jadi anak lemah. Walaupun perempuan, kamu harus tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan dan melindungi yang kamu inginkan. Selama memang masih dalam batas-batas kewajaran."_

_[Papa Levi—saat mencoba mendidik anak umur empat tahun]_

_._

_._

"Anu... Mikasa ya?"

"He-eh..."

Eren Jaeger, protagonis utama berstatus uke yang akan segera dipersunting seme kekar walau cebol dalam beberapa chapter mendatang, tidak pernah merasa lebih awkward lagi sebelum ini.

Iyalah, siapa mengira pada hari pertama bekerja akan langsung merasakan yang namanya cinta lokasi dan dilamar di depan banyak orang. Mungkin ini romantis untuk wanita, tapi Eren itu pria. Dan yang melamarnya itu anak TK. Demi Zeus, Eren bahkan belum pernah bilang "I love you" pada wanita selain ibunya. Sebagai perawan ting-ting lahir dan batin, persitiwa lamaran ini merupakan kejadian yang sangat mengena di hati Eren.

"Kenapa Mikasa suka padaku?"

"Kalena Elen lucu sekali pas nyanyi tadi pagi."

Sungguh polos dan membuat malu. Mungkin mestinya Eren tidak bertanya.

.

.

Armin memerhatikan jam di ruang kelas ekonomi. Sebentar lagi pukul satu siang dan ini adalah kelas terakhirnya untuk hari ini. Untuk sebuah SMA dengan sistem seperti kuliah, Armin yang mendapatkan kerja sampingan dengan waktu yang fleksibel memang sangat beruntung. Dia bisa bekerja dari Senin sampai Jumat dengan jam kerja yang tidak terikat aturan. Tampaknya Mike memang sedang sangat butuh bantuan penjaga anak yang bisa bekerja kapan saja. Bertambahnya jumlah pasangan orangtua yang sama-sama bekerja dan menitipkan anak mereka sampai jauh sore di TK memang cukup signifikan beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Bel berdering nyaring. Semua siswa bersiap membereskan buku-buku mereka dan dalam sekejap kelas sudah sepi. Sebagai gantinya lorong dipenuhi sesak para siswa yang berusaha mengampiri loker masing-masing. Armin Arlelt dengan tubuh kurusnya, berhasil mencapai lokernya sendiri dengan cepat memanfaatkan teknik salip menyalip yang biasa diterapkan para pengguna motor bebek di jalanan padat ibu kota.

Menghela nafas, kepala pirang jamur itu membereskan buku di lokernya dan bergegas mengambil ranselnya yang berwarna biru muda. Langkah-langkah sneakers putih bersih begitu ringan, seakan melompat.

Lorong menuju keluar gedung SMA semakin padat. Tampaknya banyak juga anak kelas satu yang pulang lebih awal karena kredit awal semester mereka belum begitu banyak sehingga membuat mereka harus belajar seperti orang gila di sekolah dari pagi sampai petang. Dan walau berhasil menyalip sampai ke loker, bukan berarti untuk sampai ke pintu keluar, Armin bisa seberuntung itu lagi.

Tersandung kaki seorang anak berbadan besar tepat di depan pintu, Armin sudah menutup mata. Siap-siap menabrak deretan anak tangga di bawahnya. Kelereng biru tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam erat. Armin sudah siap untuk benjol sana-sini.

Tapi sampai lima belas detik lebih berlalu kok dia tetap tidak merasa sakit ya?

Ehem. Tangan siapa yang kini memeluk pinggangnya?

"Tetap ceroboh seperti biasanya ya, Armin..." suara bariton yang bernada sedikit mengejek menyapa Armin.

Perlahan pemuda pirang itu membuka mata dan senyuman jahil dari seorang pria berambut coklat susu menyambutnya. Begitu tersadar ia sudah berada dalam tangkapan peluk pria di hadapannya itu.

"Jean!"

"Hai... Lama tidak bertemu..."

Jean menurunkan Armin dari pelukannya. Armin begitu lega saat kakinya kembali menapak tanah sampai tidak sadar gerakan melepaskan Jean yang penuh modus. Apa itu tangan yang agak membelai punggungnya? Jean, no modus, Jean.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku tidak boleh ada di sini?"

Armin tertawa kecil. Jean merasa harus memutar tubuh Armin untuk memastikan di punggung anak itu tidak ada sepasang sayap putih yang bersinar. Ditepuknya kepala pirang pemuda yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu. Dalihnya sih memastika tidak ada lingkaran malaikat di atas kepalanya.

"Aku serius, Jean. Kau sudah lulus kan? Kenapa di sini?"

"Aku mau ke TK. Menjemput keponakan dan kebetulan TK dekat dengan SMA."

Untungnya dekat. Haduh Jean. Siapa yang dulu malas sekali kalau disuruh paman bibi menjemput Marco? Kenapa sekarang kamu rajin hah?

"Ah, aku juga mau ke TK."

"Heh? Buat apa? Mau sekolah di sana lagi? Tampangmu masih cocok sih..."

"Jean!" Tinju pelan dilayangkan Armin ke pundak seniornya itu.

Jean Kirschtein, delapan belas tahun, mahasiswa baru fakultas Teknik Mesin Sina University. Armin mengenalnya di klub fotografi sejak masih SMP dulu. Dia senior yang sedikit jahil dan bicaranya kelewat jujur. Tapi Armin nyatanya cukup cocok berteman dengannya.

"Aku kerja di sana. Setiap pulang sekolah. Sebagai penjaga anak..."

.

.

Ketika Armin dan Jean datang bersamaan ke daerah TK Sina, tampak dua gadis pirang kecil sedang... bertengkar? Yang satu bahkan sudah menangis. Wajah pemuda yang baru dilihat Armin tampak kesusahan melerai. Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi siapa yang tidak sulit bergerak kalau lehernya dipeluk-peluk manja oleh seorang gadis kecil lainnya yang berambut hitam.

"Annie, Christa, sudah ya... Nanti Sensei buatkan lagi istana-istananya..."

Balok-balok berwarna biru, merah, kuning, dan lain-lain tampak berserakan di lantai. Anak perempuan pirang yang Armin ingat sebagai anak yang menabraknya pagi ini sudah terisak.

"Annie tidak salah, Elen-sensei..." Anak perempuan lain dengan rambut pirang diikat rapi tampak menahan kesal. Walau wajahnya datar, keliahatan sekali bahwa anak itu jengkel. "Kata Belthold, mau main titan-titannan. Kan cudah cewajalnya titan menghanculkan istana?"

Eren tampak menepuk jidatnya. Bocah laki-laki tinggi di sisi ruangan yang lain tampak canggung. Kacau sekali.

Armin—tanpa diminta—menghampiri Christa. "Sini, kakak bantu membangun istananya lagi ya, tuan putri..."

Seperti sihir, Christa berhenti menangis. Apa mungkin karena Armin sedikit mirip papa? Kalem dan baik hati. Tapi buat Christa, papa tampan sekali. Sementara kakak ini sangat imut-imut.

Eren tampak berterima kasih dengan kedatangan Armin. Sementara anak laki-laki kecil yang Eren ketahui bernama Marco Bodt, yang awalnya duduk manis di pojok ruangan dengan buku gambar dan pensil, langsung berlari menghampiri Jean.

"Paman Jean~"

"Hoi, Marco! Panggil aku kakak."

Tapi toh Jean berlutut juga menyambut keponakannya itu dalam pelukan hangat. Si bocah laki-laki yang kalem itu langsung saja menciumi dua pipi Jean.

"Hei, hei. Easy boy... Aku bukan papamu..."

"Hehehe..."

"Terima kasih..." ujar Eren yang masih kewalahan dengan Mikasa yan tidak mau melepaskannya. "Kau... keponakan Mike-sensei? Armin Arlelt?"

"Ah, iya..."

"Kenalkan, aku Eren Jeager... dan... anda?"

Eren melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Jean. Jean menangkat Marco dalam pelukan sembari menjawab. "Jean Kirschtein. Anak ini keponakannku..."

.

.

Levi Ackerman menyelsaikan pekerjaannya di kantor hari ini dengan mengesankan seperti biasa. Datang dalam keadaan tampan, pulang pun masih ganteng. Tumben Erwin hari ini tidak menyiksanya dengan tumpukan segunung tugas yang mengharuskannya lembur. Dia cuma ingin menjemput putrinya pulang, mandi, masak makan malam dan tidur.

Tangannya begerak cekatan mengunci pintu mobil diparkiran TK Sina. Dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan jasnya tidak terkancing. Bahkan di bawah langit jingga, Levi masih tampak begitu bersinar.

Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Erwin juga di parkiran. Ia tahu anak atasannya itu satu TK dengan Mikasa tapi mereka biasanya tidak sering berpapasan di TK.

"Yo..."

Dua om-om _partner in crime_ itu saling menyapa datar. Mungkin keduanya sudah bosan melihat muka masing-masing di kantor setiap hari. Keduanya melangkah masuk bersamaan ke dalam gedung TK yang luas walau hanya terdiri atas dua lantai. Ruangan yang mereka tuju sama, berhubung kedua anak mereka bukan hanya satu kelas melainkan satu sekolah.

TK sudah sepi sekali. Tampaknya Erwin dan Levi adalah orangtua terakhir yang menjemput anak mereka hari itu.

Levi mengerenyitkan dahi melihat putrinya tertidur berbantalkan pangkuan seorang pemuda manis. Di detik ini Levi sadar, bukan hanya wajah, tapi seleranya dengan sang anak juga sama. Oh ya, klise. Tapi Levi tertarik sekali pada pemuda bermata heterokromatik campuran hijau biru emas itu dalam sekali lihat. Dia sadar betul bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang one man show di atas sepeda pagi ini juga tapi itu cerita lain. Kini setelah melihat jelas penampakan pemuda itu, Levi tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam hatinya. Bahkan dulu ketika Petra belum meninggalkannya dan Mikasa untuk selamanya pun, dia tidak yakin dia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

Ini perasaan apa?

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku..." ujar Levi sambil mendekat pada Eren yang masih mengusap-usap kepala Mikasa. Dengan sangat ringan, Levi menggendong putrinya yang langsung bergerak mengusel-uselkan kepalanya di dada sang papa sebelum kembali mendengkur halus.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa..." Gugup karena menyadari bahwa pria tampan di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu penontonnya tadi pagi, Eren hanya bisa berkata demikian sambil menggaruk pipi canggung.

Lain Levi, lain Erwin. Jika Levi membuat Eren bersemu, Erwin dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya tampaknya masih agak sulit memenangkan hati Armin. Pemuda pirang inosen itu hanya berujar 'sama-sama' ketika Erwin mengucapkan gratifikasinya sambil mengambil putrinya dari pelukan Armin.

"Bisa tolong bantu carikan tas sekolah putriku?" tanya Levi ketika ia sudah mengangkat Mikasa dan bersiap untuk keluar gedung TK. Eren—yang setengah komat-kamit berharap pria ini tidak ingat bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang tadi pagi menyanyi seperti orang gila di sepeda—hanya bisa patuh membawakan tas Mikasa dan mengekor langkah sang duda tampan ke parkiran.

Sementar itu trio pirang masih bercakap-cakap sedikit. Erwin dengan ramah menawarkan anak SMA yang sudah menjaga anaknya itu pulang. Namun hatinya sedikit retak ketika Armin menolak dengan polos dengan alasan bahwa dia tinggal di asrama SMA Sina. Kata siapa wajah tampan berarti kemujuran dalam PDKT?

Di parkiran, Eren membantu Levi membuka pintu belakang mobilnya sebelum si duda berambut hitam itu membaringkan anaknya di jok belakan mobil dan menyelimutinya dengan jasnya.

Di detik itu, Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sayang sekali pada Eren.

Perut yang berbunyi nyaring menagih makanan sampai terdengar oleh Levi. Oh, tolonglah, Eren ingin kabur. Pertama tadi pagi. Lalu sekarang ini. Dia salah apa ya Kamisama sampai harus dua kali mempermalukan diri sendiri di hadapan pria tampan berambut hitam ini.

Menundukan kepala dengan wajah yang memerah, Eren menunggu Levi berbasa-basi mengucapkan terima kasih lagi lalu berlalu. Lalu ia sendiri akan berkemas pulang, mandi dan bertapa sedikit di bawah pancuran kamar mandi untuk mencuci bersih semua rasa malu yang ditimpakan padanya hari ini.

Sayangnya, Eren lupa bahwa mungkin saja sifat agresif Mikasa itu diturunkan dari papanya. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika Levi berkata—

—"Mau makan malam di tempatku? Sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah menjaga Mikasa?"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini no serious plot. Murni buat senang-senang. *nyengir*

OOC-ness... mungkin. Saya Cuma mikir Levi yang udah banyak ditinggalin orang yang dia sayang di canon itu seandainya sampai punya keluarga dan punya anak perempuan pasti bakal protektif banget sih ya. Kalau Erwin emang di mata saya itu sosok om bersahaja sayang anak. Entah kenapa.

Salam,

-Orang aneh-


	2. Chapter 2

**Delicious Daddy**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**Unprofitable fanworks**

**|LevixEren fanfiction|** ErwinxArmin fanfiction**| Rate: T for Now|**

|Alternate Universe, Drama, Slice of life, Family, Romance|

**|Might contain: OOC-ness, humor kering, typos, fast pace, and another mistakes |**

**|Tidak dimaksudkan untuk lucu, hanya senang-senang saja|**

**Di fic ini, semua pria tua bakal dipanggil dengan sebutan Sir. Sir Levi, Sir Erwin, Sir Mike. Tapi Eren tetep dipanggil sensei. Maaf kalau terkesan campur aduk dan nggak konsisten, tapi saya lebih suka sebutan Sir buat para om, dan sensei untuk Eren biar imut. Hehehehe... **

**Chapter 2:**

**Dinner**

**.**

**.**

Eren tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sini. Di atas sebuah ranjang berlapis seprai putih dengan tumpukan bantal empuk berkover senada. Dalam kondisi setengah duduk setengah berbaring dengan dua lengan dan dua tungkai menahannya dari atas di sisi sampingnya—singkat kata, terperangkap. Mata kelabu memandang lekat dan seduktif...

...

Oke, bercanda. Paragraf sebelumnya hanya bohong semata.

Eren tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sini.

Bunyi lembut mesin mobil dan harum udara di dalamnya—wangi pinus, kalau Eren tidak salah menerka—juga dua sosok identik berbeda gender dan usia di sisinya. Dari cermin spion, Eren dapat melihat Mikasa Ackerman—muridnya—tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang belakang. Berselimutkan jas hitam sang papa, gadis kecil itu tampak polos dan lugu, rasanya tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa gadis kecil itu sudah bisa melamar gurunya jika tidak melihatnya sendiri.

Eren mencuri pandang ke arah samping. Tuan Levi Ackerman yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, memegang setir dengan tenang dan dalam kecepatan yang stabil. Mengherankan bagaimana seseorang bisa tampak begitu tampan hanya karena sedang menyetir.

"Sudah berapa lama bekerja sebagai guru?" tanya Levi kasual tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan. Eren nyaris kelepasan terkesiap kaget. Dia sedang memerhatikan Levi—dan dalam hati berharap pria itu tidak sadar. Bukankah dia lancang sekali jika berlama-lama memerhatikan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Satu kelokan dan mobil hitam mengkilap itu kini memasuki kawasan yang sedikit lebih sepi. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan satu persatu.

Berusaha untuk tidak tergagap, Eren menjawab, "Ini... sejujurnya hari pertamaku, Sir..."

"Begitu..."

Melewati dua blok dan sebuah jalan yang tidak kelewat panjang, apartemen Levi mulai terlihat. Eren tahu bahwa kawasan dimana keluarga Ackerman tinggal menunjukan bahwa mobil yang dipakai Levi bukan sekedar untuk show. Mereka memang pada kenyataannya cukup berada.

Dinding berwarna coklat muda di kawasan residensial dengan desain arsitektur cukup modern dari luar, dan parkir basement yang juga cukup banyak diisi mobil-mobil kelas menengah atas. Ugh, Eren berharap suatu saat dia akan mencapai masa akan dapat tinggal di tempat semacam ini dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Di detik ini dia belum tahu bahwa di beberapa chapter mendatang dia akan dipersunting Levi. Biarlah. Untuk kejutan.

Ahem.

Levi memarkir mobilnya di spot kosong pada basement yang untungnya tidak jauh dari tempat dimana lift berada. Mengikuti Levi, Eren juga turun dari mobil. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera menawarkan bantuan untuk si raven menggendong putri tidurnya yang manis, namun Levi hanya mengabaikannya.

Bersyukur, tak lama setelah menekan tombol lift, salah satu dari tiga lift yang ada terbuka pintunya. Kosong.

"Lantai 12..." ujar Levi—memerintah Eren secara implisit untuk menekankan tombol lift untuknya, yang kemudian dilakukan Eren dengan patuh.

Eren tidak pernah menyimpan ketakutan pada ruang sempit. Sama sekali tidak. Namun apa daya, berada satu ruangan dengan pria yang di depannya ia pernah mempermalukan diri sendiri dan baru saja diketahuinya sebagai orangtua salah satu muridnya, jangan salahkan Eren jika ia sedikit gugup dan mendadak salah tingkah.

"Kau takut naik lift?" tanya Levi yang kini mengangkat satu alisnya heran melihat Eren yang tak berhenti meremas ujung resleting jaket abu-abunya.

"Tidak, sir! Tentu saja tidak!"

Jawaban yang cepat dan disuarakan dengan nyaris berteriak. Siapa yang bisa percaya semudah itu? Walau Eren sepenuhnya jujur, tingkahnya itu memberi kesan sebaliknya pada Levi yang ekspresinya ketika menatap Eren malah terlihat semakin ragu.

"...jangan bohong. Aku tidak akan mentertawakan—"

"A-aku tidak bohong, sir! Sungguh!"

Belum sempat Levi bertanya lagi, mendadak suara keras terdengar dan lift berhenti bergerak. Monitor menunjukan angka 6 dan tidak lagi berubah.

O-o. Liftnya macet.

"Cih. Yang benar saja..." Levi mengumpat pelan. Eren hanya melongo.

Kamisama, dia salah apa sih? Kenapa dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam kesialannya bisa beruntun begini?

"Pegang dia sebentar..." Levi menyerahkan Mikasa dalam gendongan pada Eren sebelum ia menekan tombol pada lift untuk menghubungi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden kecil ini.

Matanya menatap heran ketika Mikasa secara instingtif mendadak bergelung semakin manja di dada Eren. Anak itu belum bangun kan?

"_Dengan bagian operasional..."_

"Bisa lakukan sesuatu segera? Aku dan anakku terjebak di lift yang macet."

Oke, Eren belajar bahwa tuan Ackerman yan tampan dan mempesona ini ternyata cara bicaranya memang irit dan langsung pada intinya.

"Oh, maafkan kami, tuan. Kami akan segera mengirimkan orang..."

Dengan satu ada dua kritik pedas lain tentang bagian perawatan fasilitas yang tidak cukup becus, Levi mengakhiri keluhannya. Di detik itu pula, mata kelabu putrinya yang semula terpejam perlahan membuka. Bola kelabu itu membesar ketika menyadari bahwa Eren-sensei yang ia klaim di depan kawan sekelas sebagai miliknya itu kini tengah menggendongnya bak tuan putri.

"Elen!" Mikasa setengah menjerit senang. Membuat Eren yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Levi nyaris terkena serangan jantung ketika tangan-tangan kecil Mikasa sudah kembali menggelayuti lehernya. Benar-benar persis koala pada pohon. Atau mungkin kukang?

Levi sendiri terkejut. Tapi untuk alasan yang sama sekali lain. Well, ia ayah Mikasa dan bukannya seorang ayah yang jarang memeluk anaknya—sebaliknya, mungkin bisa dibilang sering karena ia kini seorang duda yang merasa perlu berperan ganda sebagai ibu juga—tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Mikasa bisa sebegini 'genit'nya pada sembarangan orang.

Eren sendiri hanya bisa meringis kaget dan membenarkan posisi Mikasa agar lehernya tidak pegal-pegal amat digelayuti anak TK blasteran koala ini.

"Mikasa..."

Merasa terpanggil, Mikasa menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya dengan tatapan menuduh 'kamu-berani-genit-ya-sekarang'. Dua iris senada yang nyaris identik—jika saja Mikasa bukan anak gadis dengan bentuk mata lebih bundar—bersitatap.

"Kok ada papa di sini?"

Durhaka betul. Levi tidak tahu pergi kemana putrinya yang kalem sekarang.

Dan sekedar informasi, sebenarnya pandangan Eren memeluk Mikasa dengan gaya keibuan sama sekali tidak jelek. Sebaliknya Levi menyukainya. Mereka bertega akan kelihatan bagus sekali di foto keluarga. Levi bisa memakai jas dan Mikasa serta calon mama barunya bisa memakai gaun senada.

...

Plis, bang Levi. Khayalan situ jauh bener. Baru juga chapter dua.

"Ini di lift apartemen, papa mengundang Eren untuk makan malam bersama karena kamu sudah merepotkannya..."

Eren memutar bola matanya heran. Apakah sudah tradisi di keluarga Ackerman untuk tidak memanggil nama keluarga dengan sopan walau baru saja berkenalan dengan orang baru? Kedua Ackerman di hadapannya ini bisa memanggil namanya dengan amat kasual. Seolah mereka sudah kenal lama.

Mikasa menatap Levi dan Eren bergantian. Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memeluk Eren erat. Dia tidak menyuarakannya, tapi jelas sekali gadis kecil itu senang bukan main bisa lebih lama bersama Eren.

"Sini, Mikasa..." Levi baru saja akan mengambil kembali Mikasa dari pelukan Eren, tapi sayangnya Mikasa yang sudah keburu pewe menolak. Oke, durhaka season dua. Eren! Kamu pake pelet apa? Kok anak orang bisa lebih lengket sama kamu dibanding sama orangtuanya sendiri.

"Mikasa..." Nada Levi mulai intimidatif. Mikasa menggelengkan kepala, tangan masih meremat fabrik putih polos yang dikenakan Eren di balik jaket kelabu.

"Mika mau cama Elen..."

Eren tergagap sedikit—merasa tidak enak hati pada Levi. Namun pria raven itu hanya mengacak rambutnya dan berdecak jengkel. "Kenapa kamu senang sekali merepotkan orang? Tidak seperti ini kan cara papa mengajar kamu?"

"Ah, aku tidak direpotkan... tidak apa-apa kok, sir..."

Asli bego.

Eren tidak tahu jawabannya membuat si gadis TK semakin merasa ada di atas angin. Levi hanya bergumam 'terserah' dengan nada setengah kesal sebelum bersandar pada dinding lift yang dingin.

"Kenapa kita masih di cini?" tanya Mikasa pada Eren.

"Ah, itu... liftnya... macet..."

Mikasa sebenernya tidak peduli sih. Dia malah senang ketika tahu bahwa dia punya waktu tambahan untuk bersama-sama dengan Eren. Eren yang mulai merasa pegal, memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di lantai lift. Levi melemparkan pandangan jijik.

"Lantainya kotor..."

"Ah..."

"Tidak apa-apa kan, pa? Nanti juga Elen mandi..." Bela Mikasa yang menikmati paha Eren sebagai bantalan duduk. Tangan kecilnya menepuk-nepuk pipi Eren.

Sial. Levi mendadak iri pada anaknya sendiri bisa nempel-nempel inosen begitu.

"Mikasa... Jangan merepotkan orang..." diucapkan sambil Levi sendiri mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman di dekat Eren. Dia akan segera membiarkan mesin cuci mengurus pakaiannya segera setelah mereka semua keluar dari lift laknat ini.

Dari posisi yang dekat, Levi memerhatikan bagaimana Eren mengurus Mikasa. 'Cantik' adalah kata pertama yang muncul di otaknya. Entah Eren yang dilahirkan dengan gender yang salah atau Levi yang ditakdirkan untuk belok orientasi seksualnya hari ini juga. Yang jelas, frasa 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' yang klise itu eksis—eksis banget malah—dalam fiksi ini.

Dari jarak dekat, wajah Eren terlihat sangat muda. Levi sendiri sering dikira masih berada di pertengahan duapuluhan dengan kulit wajahnya yang bagus bebas kerut itu, hanya saja Eren yang diketahui berumur duapuluh satu ini—menurut Levi—terlihat seperti anak SMP.

Kecuali perkara tinggi badannya tentu. Dan itu membuat Levi sebal.

Eren sedikit banyak sadar bahwa Om-om ganteng di depannya itu memerhatikannya. Sadarlah. Levi terang-terangan seperti itu, masa iya dia tidak sadar.

"Err..."

"?"

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku, sir? Anda melihatku terus..."

Ah... Eren suka menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya jika gugup, Levi membuat catatan mental.

"Kau manis. Itu saja..." Levi berkata dengan nada datar. Dasar pria penggoda.

Wajah Eren memerah. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan pujian soal wajah. Dia tahu dia punya wajah yang terbilang baby face, tapi dibilang 'manis' terang-terangan punya efek yang berbeda, kau tahu?

"Elen juga tampan, papa..." ujar Mikasa sambil menangkup wajah Eren dengan dua tangan mungilnya. Diperhatikannya wajah sang guru lekat-lekat sampai sang guru jengah sendiri. Sepertinya agresif adalah sifat genetis keluarga Ackerman.

"Ah, terima kasih. Mikasa juga cantik..."

Eren, please. Nilai jualmu emang ke-inosenan tiada batas—bahkan setelah dalam banyak doujin kamu dinodai oleh sang Tuan Besar bertinggi 160 cm—tapi tidakkah kejam melambungkan tinggi harapan anak TK di depanmu ini padahal kamu tahu kamu tidak bisa bertanggung jawab membalas perasaannya?

Wajah Mikasa memerah mendengar pujian Eren. Levi menyipitkan mata. Sebagai seorang ayah dia punya insting tentang kapan anaknya punya intensi yang tidak baik. Levi bergerak cepat. Tangan-tangan kecil Mikasa masih menangkup wajah Eren. Lalu dengan tanpa dosa, gadis kecil itu memajukan wajahnya mengincar—

—chu!

Telapak tangan besar, pucat dan halus itu membatasi bibir mungil Mikasa dan Eren. Rupanya Levi tepat waktu. Eren hanya bisa terperangah kaget ketika punggung tangan Levi sendiri bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Ia bisa melihat di jari manis Levi tersemat sebuah cincin kawin dari emas putih yang sederhana. Salah fokus memang.

"Mikasa... Papa mengajarimu sopan santun lebih baik daripada itu..." Levi tidak segan mengumbar pelototan murka dan ekspresi tidak setuju—yang tetap saja sedatar pantat teflon—pada anaknya kali ini. Bagaimanapun, menurutnya Mikasa kelewat batas. Apa dia mau jadi sangkuriang versi perempuan, hah? Masa calon mama barunya sendiri diincar?

Mikasa merenggut. Levi tahu sekali ekspresi itu artinya 'papa ikut campur saja' dan sang papa jadi tambah BT dibuatnya. Demi Titan, dia mengajari Mikasa lebih baik daripada ini.

Tapi gimana ya, Bang Levi... Darah emang lebih kental daripada air sebagaimana insting mendarah daging lebih kuat daripada pendidikan yang hanya sekedar lewat lalu kandas bak debu jalanan. Siapa suruh situ seme banget? Jadi begini kan anaknya...

Eren hanya terpana. Terpesona dengan aksi heroik sang om muda(?) menyelamatkan keperawanan bibirnya—akhirnya dia sadar bagaimana merespon dengan agak normal situasi ini. Bukannya dia keberatan sih dicium anak TK. Tapi pasti rasanya awkward kalau mengenang ciuman pertama ternyata didapatnya di usia 21 dan partnernya anak TK. Bukan cerita yang bagus untuk diwariskan pada anak cucu kalau Eren sudah tua nanti.

Belum juga Mikasa sempat menjawab papanya, mendadak lift kembali bergoyang. Agak sedikit mengagetkan juga karena lift yang tadinya macet mendadak melesat kembali—mendaki berani menuju lantai kediaman sang setan tampan. Levi yang semula dalam posisi menunduk menahan anaknya berbuat asusila, jatuh limbung menimpa anaknya sendiri dan Eren. Dalam posisi seperti sandwich atau burger. Eren sebagai roti alas, Mikasa sebagai daging ham, dan Papa Levi sebagai roti atas yang bertabur wijen.

Kasihan Mikasa. Sudah kecil mungil begitu tertimpa tubuh berotot papa. Siapa suruh kamu durhaka sayang?

Dan Eren tampaknya masih dalam mode sial beruntun. Mungkin dia harus lebih sering nonton Oha-asa, menghafal primbon, dan membawa lucky item sebagaimana pebasket fandom sebelah. Entah itu manjur atau tidak untuk menghalau setan tampan macam duda di dekatnya ini, tapi cukup patut dicoba supaya setidaknya dia tidak menyesali apapun karena sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik.

Kepalanya terbentur keras ke lantai lift yang dingin, matanya terpejam erat. Sakitnya bukan main, dia pasti benjol. Tapi masalah sesungguhnya adalah ketika kepala belakangnya terantuk keras, kenapa justru bibirnya terasa mengenai sesuatu yang lembut? Dan kenapa mendadak ada rasa dan aroma permen mint yang samar?

Eren membuka mata dan terkejut setengah mati mendapati wajah tampan Levi sudah berada dekat—kelewat dekat kalau memperthitungkan bahwa bibir mereka sudah bertemu. Dunia mendadak seolah berpindah setting ke dunia shoujo manga dengan latar belakang dan screen tone bunga-bunga.

Padahal sudah jelas ini fiksi homo.

"Hmph!" Mikasa yang terhimipit di tengah-tengah megap-megap mencari udara. Sedikit menginterupsi momen manis yang baru saja tercipta.

Levi bergegas bangun untuk memberi ruang nafas bagi putri kecilnya. Pergerakan yang tiba-tiba juga dilakukan Eren yang mendadak menggelesot mundur dengan wajah semerah apel. Levi mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan ketika dia merasa sedikit perih. Cih, rupanya ketika Eren terjatuh dan bibir mereka bertemu, tanpa sengaja bocah itu terkesiap kaget dan mulutnya yang terbuka membiarkan giginya menyobek sedikit bibir Levi yang mendarat dengan indah di sana.

"A-ah..." Eren tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak apa. Levi akan membuatnya membayar ini semua kapan-kapan.

Mikasa menghampiri papanya untuk ngambek karena sudah ditimpa dengan sangat biadab. Dia kan gadis kecil yang manis dan rapuh. Bagaimana kalau tulangnya remuk lalu tidak bisa tambah tinggi? Nanti bagaimana dia mau memakai gaun indah di hari pernikahannya dengan 'Elen'?

Nak, sadar, nak. Jika ada yang akan menikah di antara kalian berdua, itu jelas papa Levi duluan.

Dua pria dewasa dalam lift sama-sama canggung karena sentuhan sebelumnya. Eren karena malu Levi karena ketagihan.

Lift laknat akhirnya mencapai lantai 12. Eren sudah nyaris kabur andaikata Mikasa tidak menggandengnya dan membawanya ke depan kamar apartemen bernomor 1201 dengan plat alamat bertuliskan 'Ackerman' di samping pintu kayu bercat coklat.

Levi menyusul di belakang anaknya dan sang calon mama sebelum ia membuka pintu apartemen dengan card key yang dibawahnya di dalam tas kerja. Pintu terbuka, Levi berjalan masuk belakangan dan dengan gentleman mempersilahkan wanita—dan uke—masuk duluan.

Melihat situasi di dalam rumah Ackerman, Eren Jeager mendadak lupa rasa malunya. Sibuk terkagum, bocah yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pemuda 21 tahun itu memindai keadaan rumah yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu mewah—jika saja Eren tahu seperti apa bentuk rumah milik Erwin, si duda gagal modus—namun bersih dan nyaman itu. Furnitur serba kayu dan sofa coklat tua mengisi ruang tamu merangkap ruang keluarga bercat putih gading.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Levi meletakan jasnya di atas sandaran sofa dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku.

Sang guru TK duduk dengan pose rapi yang sangat feminim—dua kaki rapat seperti selazimnya jika mengenakan rok. Alasannya sih karena gugup, walau aslinya pose ini cuma menegaskan posisinya sebagai uke perawan yang rapat(?) lahir batin.

"Elen ayo main..." Mikasa nyaris melompat ke pangkuan Eren saking senangnya dengan keberadaan sang objek cinta di rumahnya.

"Kamu. Mandi." Levi menatap putrinya dengan tatapan intimidatif. Mikasa misuh-misuh. Dia tahu papa tidak suka jika dirinya bandel dan kotor, tapi, tapi, tapi! Mikasa kan masih mau sama Eren. Papa nggak pengertian!

"Huft..." Dengan pipi menggembung, Mikasa berjalan malas-malasan ke ruangan yang sepertinya kamar tidur utama yang biasanya menyambung dengan kamar mandi dalam ruangan.

"Pakai handuk baru di lemari papa..." Levi masih sempat meneriakinya.

Sementara Mikasa mandi sambil merengut imut di dalam kamar mandi besar Levi yang bersih dan nyaman, protagonis uke kita yang tidak betah diam-diam saja menghampiri Levi ke dapur.

"Uummm... A-aku bantu ya, sir?"

"Tidak usah. Kau kan tamu..."

"Ah. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah..."

"Uum... Istri anda? Kurasa aku harus memberi salam..."

"Sudah tidak ada. Semenjak Mikasa berumur dua tahun..."

Hening. Eren jadi tidak enak hati karena merasa sudah salah bertanya.

"A-anu... aku... bibir anda..."

"Hm?"

Levi tadinya mau bertanya "Kenapa bibirku? Mau dicium lagi?".Tapi berhubung dia tidak ingin guru TK yang tampaknya masih hijau perkara romansa ini kabur karena mengira dirinya penjahat kelamin, pertanyaan itu akan dia simpan untuk lain waktu dan lain tempat—mungkin saat malam hari di atas ranjang?

Ahem.

"Ma-maaf. Tadi itu..."

"Itu kecelakaan. Jangan dipikirkan. Toh aku duda. Tidak akan ada yang memarahimu..."

Kecuali Mikasa andaikata dia tahu—tapi Levi bukannya peduli. Siapa sih yang mau mendengarkan racauan tidak penting anak-anak walaupun itu anak sendiri?

Eren hanya bertambah merah mendengar perkataan Levi. Rasanya pembicaraan ini memalukan sekali.

Levi masih dengan gaya cuek, melanjutkan acara masaknya. Mengiris kentang, wortel, dan lain-lain. Membuka bumbu kari dan memasaknya di atas panci mendidih.

"Kari untuk makan malam?"

"Ah, terima kasih, sir. Aku suka kari..."

Levi melanjutkan dengan tenang dan khidmat, tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya memberi Eren pemandangan yang... em? Sedap? Eren tidak tahu bahwa seorang pria bisa tampak sangat keren dan maskulin ketika berlaga di dapur. Makanya, Ren, kamu nonton Masterchef dong.

"A-aku ingin membantu, sir... Apa saja..." ujar Eren yang merasa awkward dengan situasinya sendiri.

'Peluk saja aku dari belakang'—mestinya sih Levi bilang begitu, tapi tidak jadi. Biar disimpan perintah itu sampai mereka resmi jadian.

"Ambilkan nasi saja. Piringnya di sana..." ujar Levi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bubuk kari dan bahan-bahan lain yang mulai bercampur dan berangsur mengental di dalam panci. Telunjuk Levi terarah pada lemari makan coklat tua dari kayu juga.

Dengan patuh, sang guru TK mengerluarkan tiga piring keramik putih dan meletakannya di atas meja bertaplak kotak-kotak hijau. Lalu tangannya bergerak cekatan membuka tutup rice cooker dan menyendokan nasi. Tanpa dikomando, dia tahu sekali bahwa dari dua tumpukan piring bersih di rak makan, satu tumpuk berisi lima piring dengan corak dekoratif khas anak perempuan adalah milik Mikasa. Levi rupanya papa yang sangat perhatian.

"Anda sangat piawai memasak, Sir..." komentar Eren. Perutnya terasa semakin lapar usai dia membaui aroma masakan Levi yang sungguh mengundang.

"Bisa karena terbiasa," Levi menyendok sedikit karinya dan meletakan di piring kecil pencicip. "Hm..."

Eren baru selesai menata sendok dan garpu ketika Levi dengan tangannya memberikan gestur memanggil. Polos dan tanpa mengerti apa-apa, Eren mendekat. Sedikit kaget ketika Levi menyodorkan piring pencicip ke depan bibirnya.

"Cobalah..."

Ah. Dasar modus.

Patuh, Eren mencoba kuah kental itu. Rasa yang kaya dan membuat ketagihan mendera organ pengecapannya. "Enak sekali, sir!"

"Baguslah kalau sesuai seleramu. Aku dan Mikasa tidak terlalu suka pedas jadi kari ini standar saja..."

Sebenarnya Eren ingin menjerit 'Apanya yang standar, Ooom?'. Tapi berhubung itu akan sangat tidak sopan jadi dia diam saja.

"Sini kemarikan piring nasinya..."

Levi baru saja selesai menyendokan kari untuk Mikasa ketika gadis kecilnya itu menampakan diri.

"Wangi..." Suara Mikasa terdengar ketika putri kecil Levi itu melangkah memasuki dapur. Dengan pakaian daster tidur biru muda selutut berlengan balon, celana pendek sampai sedikit di bawah lutut, dan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala sapi, Mikasa tampak sangat cute.

Gadis kecil itu segera menghampiri Eren dan memeluk kakinya. "Elen~"

"Mikasa. Rambutnya keringkan dengan benar," ujar Levi dengan nada tidak setuju ketika melihat titik-titik air menetes ke bajunya dari ujung rambutnya yang halus.

Eren hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Mikasa. "Ayo, Mikasa... Aku bantu keringkan rambutnya ya..."

Mikasa tersenyum cerah ketika Eren mengangkatnya duduk di kursi dalam posisi miring dan menepuk-nepuk rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Benar-benar calon mama yang baik.

"Mikasa... Jangan manja..." tegur Levi lagi. Mikasa menggembungkan pipinya lagi dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan papanya.

Cinta memang gila.

Levi mendudukan dirinya. Di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu, ia diapit oleh Mikasa dan Eren. Ketiganya mulai makan dengan khidmat.

Mikasa menyendok nasi karinya dengan sangat rapi. Eren kagum dengan cara Levi mengajar Mikasa sampai anaknya bisa punya etika cara makan sebagus ini. Tidak berantakan dan sangat ningrat. Ini mengherankan mengingat usianya masih sangat belia.

Dan dengan duduk bersisian begini, Eren dapat memerhatikan dengan jelas kemiripan Mikasa dan Levi. Siapapun ibu Mikasa, yang jelas gen-nya kalah mutlak dari gen Levi. Seperti pinang di belah kapak ataupun dua belahan pantat—apa saja boleh, Levi dan Mikasa sangaaaaat mirip.

Eren hanya bisa tersenyum saja menyaksikan kemiripan ini.

.

.

"Dadah, Elen~"

Mobil hitam itu bersiap meninggalkan halaman apartemen Eren. Eren jadi merasa tidak enak sudah menumpang makan malam, masih diantar pulang pula oleh keluarga Ackerman.

"Dah, Mikasa... Sir Levi..." Eren melambaikan tangan pada Mikasa dan Levi.

Mikasa memberi senyum sementara kurva bibir Levi—yang sepertinya sudah dipatenkan untuk selalu melengkung ke bawah dalam default mode—hanya terangkat sedikit.

Eren menunggu mobil itu berlalu sebelum berjalan memasuki lobi apartemennya. Baru saja akan melewati pintu lobi, Eren menepuk dahinya.

"Sepedaku ketinggalan di TK..."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Mayhem Tamvan Buntelan Tahu, dimlightcious, syalala uyee, Naomi, Kim Arlein 17, Ao-Mido, Kotegawa Kirisu, Chika78, digimonfan4ever101, alwayztora, ayulopetyas11, Saory Athena Namikaze, guest, Kyuminloid, Si Tamvan dan Bergairah, chiyoko-chan23, Yuzuru Nao, XiaOren, nonmaden, Aoki, TitanMilikHeichou, citrusfujo, ShilaFantasy, mii-chan07, Seijuurou Eisha, alysaexotans, Hiru-chan, someone, aurelsarrs, miraill, Kujo Kazusa, Fujioka Saori, siapa, MoonNime, namiyong, dan silent readers yang sudah memfave cerita ini.**

**.**

Kaget juga sih, ini proyekan senang-senang tapi ternyata banyak yang suka. Hahaha...

Dan syukurlah kalau menghibur, humor bukan genre saya dan ini nggak dimaksudkan untuk humor sebenernya. Murni mau buat fluuuuufff yang fuwa fuwa ala shoujo manga.

Next Chapter: Erumin ya~

Don't expect me to update soon though.

Saya mau persiapan seminar di semester 7 jadi pasti tersendat sana-sini. Dan kalau ada utang yang mau diprioritaskan di fandom ini, itu pasti fic saya yang judulnya To Stay Alive. Maafkan saya. *sungkem*

Salam,

-Orang Aneh-


	3. Chapter 3

**Delicious Daddy**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**Unprofitable fanworks**

**|LevixEren fanfiction|** ErwinxArmin fanfiction**| Rate: T for Now|**

|Alternate Universe, Drama, Slice of life, Family, Romance|

**|Might contain: OOC-ness, humor kering, typos, fast pace, and another mistakes |**

**|Tidak dimaksudkan untuk lucu, hanya senang-senang saja|**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**YvineparG, Daiki Hana, Anaknya Riren, Rivaille Yuki Gasai, Kujo Kazusa, Saory Athena Namikaze, Yaoumi S, mii-chan07, digimonfan4ever101, hei-yo, Kirisa Mio, Kim Arlein 17, Miharu Midorikawa, kyuminloid, TitanMilikHeichou, Si Tamvan dan Bergairah, Aoki, nonmaden, Ao-Mido, Calico Neko, alysaexostans, FuuYuu, alwayztora, Seijuurou Eisha, Tefu Choi, MoonNime, babyberrypie, tiwiizqitama, Rizu Mizu, Kucing Bishie, minri, Amakirai, haterose, ayushina, amelia, Deer Panda, K, dan silent readers. **

**.**

**Tambahan untuk chapter ini: Mungkin mengandung frasa-frasa aneh, yang bahkan tidak dimengerti author tapi entah bagaimana terketik begitu saja.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Flower**

**.**

**.**

Erwin Smith, pengusaha tampan yang bukan hanya piawai mengelola dana dan melipatgandakannya dalam bentuk laba. Sebagai pria, Erwin tidak diragukan lagi, sangat ahli mengelola hati wanita.

Apa buktinya?

Lihat saja almarhum mama dari Christa Smith yang nama gadisnya adalah Hanji Zoe. Semua memuji kehebatan Erwin untuk dapat menyeret wanita satu itu ke dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan bahkan membujuknya ikut mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga sampai generasi berikutnya keluarga Smith lahir. Berbagai hipotesa mengenai kemungkinan Erwin merapal mantra di malam bulan purnama, menghubungi gembong perdukunan terpercaya, sampai mandi kembang tujuh rupa di tujuh mata air berbeda sempat beredar di perusahaan—entah siapa yang menyebar.

Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung alamarhum sang istri adalah arkeolog pencinta sejarah Titan, sempat ada kecurigaan Erwin Smith itu punya keturunan darah raksasa.

Tapi fokusnya bukan itu.

Intinya adalah Erwin Smith tidak salah lagi adalah salah satu papa paling baik di muka bumi, duda paling bergengsi, dan pria paling diincar wanita mungkin di abad ini (lihat saja senyum di wajah karismatik itu, belum lagi nominal di buku tabungannya). Tapi yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah, Erwin Smith pandai mengelola hati wanita.

Wanita.

W-a-n-i-t-a.

Dan berhubung dalam fiksi yang tidak terlalu memerhatikan timeline ini waktu berlalu sangat cepat, beloknya Erwin Smith jadi penyuka sesama jenis membuahkan satu pertanyaan tersendiri, yakni 'Bisakah dia menarik perhatian manusia berjenis kelamin sama?'.

"Mawar merah atau pink? Bagaimana menurutmu, Levi?"

Levi Ackerman, menghabiskan sepuluh menit waktunya menunggu Erwin menandarangani dokumen-dokumen penting sehubungan dengan departemen dimana Levi menjabat. Sepuluh menit dan Erwin belum memberikannya coretan cantik yang seolah mengukir nama sang atasan dalam font huruf sambung bergaya klasik. Erwin masih membaca.

Sayangnya yang dibaca bukan dokumen Levi.

"Menurutku, sebaiknya kau cepat tanda tangani dokumen itu. Aku buang-buang waktu di sini..." Levi berujar seraya mendecak sebal.

Pemandangan dalam ruangan kerja pribadi sang direktur pirang jadi sedikit ganjil. Karena si rambut hitam kini yang memberikan tatapan tak sabar sambil bersandar dengan satu kaki naik di atas kaki lain dengan kurang ajar dan dua tangan dilipat depan dada.

Pertanyaan sebenarnya siapa bosnya, hanya akan terjawab jika yang menyaksikan adegan mampu menganalisa kursi yang diduduki Erwin lebih bagus dari Levi dan melihat papan nama kaca bertinta emas dengan nama Erwin Smith diikuti gelar si pirang tampan—minus gelar duda (rindu sentuhan uke) yang tidak perlu dipublikasikan tapi rasanya sudah diketahui semua orang.

"Sebentar lagi..." Erwin membalik halaman katalog bunga musim ini dengan tenang. Dan sialnya di sini dia yang bos, protes pun hanya akan berbuah hukuman—sungguh, potong gaji adalah kejahatan terbesar nomor dua setelah PHK tanpa pesangon di perusahaan. "Merah atau pink?"

Erwin mengulang pertanyaannya padahal Levi sudah ingin cepat angkat kaki dari ruangan yang menyebarkan bau duda kesepian rindu belaian (Levi juga sebenarnya duda kesepian, tapi berhubung dia sudah melaju cepat ke tahap ciuman, jadi baunya agak mendingan). Maka untuk mempersingkat waktu, Levi menjawab.

"Kalau untuk orang yang spesial sudah tentu mawar merah..."

Jawaban standar yang menandakan kriteria seorang pria romantis atau tidak dijawab dengan benar. Walaupun Levi bukan orang romantis setidaknya dia tahu wanita senang diberi bunga mawar.

Erwin tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Tidak, tidak... mawar merah spertinya terlalu bergairah..."

Simpang tiga muncul di pelipis Levi. Kalau ujung-ujungnya Erwin akan memutuskan demikian, untuk apa sebelumnya dia bertanya? Untung ini bukan fiksi kekerasan atau mungkin 'duda terkuat' umat manusia sudah akan menyajikan adegan tidak layak untuk anak di bawah umur, yaitu menggebuk kepala atasan dengan ujung file holder berbahan kaku.

"Ya sudah yang pink saja..." jawab Levi mencoba sabar. Tahan, Lev, tahan. Ini awal bulan. Amplop gaji dikau masih ditahan di brankas si bos besar.

"Pink ya... Sebentar..." Erwin memutar kursinya dan meluncur ke sudut kanan kubikelnya, mengambil ponsel pintar yang masih bercinta dengan charger. Tangan besarnya mengusap layar dan mengetik. Alisnya bergerak-gerak. Levi sudah memutar bola mata tak sabar dan jemu. Cobaan apa lagi ini untuk kesabarannya?

"No good, Levi..." Wajah Erwin sedikit murung.

Si rambut hitam langsung waspada. Apakah ada pesan dari rekan bisnis? Pembatalan tender? Atau apa? Kenapa wajah Erwin mendadak seperti dinaungi awan hitam sebelum badai?

Erwin menatap layar ponsel pintarnya sambil menghela nafas. "Bahasa bunga mawar pink bisa jadi 'kebahagiaan yang sempurna' atau 'percayai aku' tapi..."

Syukurlah Levi masih punya kontrol diri yang cukup untuk tidak melempar sepatu ke arah depan. "Tapi apa?"

"...ada arti lainnya yaitu 'kesuburan'... Ini tidak cocok..." Erwin menggelengkan kepala dramatis.

"Ya sudah, mawar merah saja. Kirimkan yang banyak..." jawab Levi tanpa tahu siapa target Erwin. Dia Cuma ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan Erwin. Sialan, kalau begini caranya dia mesti mempertimbangkan membuat cap bentuk tanda tangan Erwin palsu sepertinya; tentu saja guna mengefisiensi waktu, bukan untuk hal lain seperti manipulasi kebijakan gaji atau apa.

"...mawar merah bisa berarti 'gairah', Levi... Untuk sosok seperti 'dia' tentunya tidak cocok..."

Erwin merahasiakan ketakutannya dicap 'penjahat kelamin' apabila mengirimkan bunga dengan pesan demikian sugestif untuk kali pertama, tapi Levi tidak perlu tahu.

"...Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan itu..." Levi mengangkat satu alis. Posenya semakin sengak saja.

Oh ya, tentu tidak ada yang salah jika Levi mengirim mawar merah ke Eren. Memang dia sudah bergairah melihat guru muda yang satu itu, tapi seperti juga Erwin yang tidak memberitahu bahwa dia sudah geser orientasi Levi juga merasa tidak perlu bilang dia tengah mendekati seorang Eren Jeager.

Bedanya Erwin dan Levi itu memang di sini ya. Yang satu memakai pendekatan lembut, seperti titik air hujan yang akhirnya melubangi batuan keras. Yang satu agresif bukan main, ibarat menjebol dinding tetangga pakai tank tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Salah, salah, salah... Jangan samakan aku dan kau yang tidak punya cara pendekatan berkelas itu..."

Sudah membuang waktu Levi, masih menghina pula. Andai saja dia bukan bos yang memegang biaya hidup bulanan Levi, bisa dipastikan kehidupan Erwin Smith menemui episode final hari ini.

Damn you the power of jabatan!

"Memangnya yang kau sukai ini seperti apa, hah? Kirim figurin titan saja sana dan cepat tanda tangan!"

Kesabaran Levi akhirnya habis. Ibarat bisul matang, murkanya pecah.

"...Ah, mungkin bunga matahari ini cocok. Bahasa bunganya berarti 'keanggunan' dan 'kamu baik sekali'. Ini yang paling tepat..." Erwin masih dengan tenang—justru itu yang bikin tingkahnya makin terkesan kurang ajar—mengabaikan Levi. "...Tunggu sebentar Levi..."

Levi baru saja membuka mulutnya lagi dan bangkit hendak menggebrak meja ketika Erwin memutar balik bangkunya membelakangi Levi dan tangannya terangkat memberi isyarat supaya Levi tidak berisik.

"Halo? Dengan Braun's Florist...?"

Siapapun yang berkunjung ke kantor Erwin Smith dan melihat meja kayunya yang berpelitur mengkilap agak sedikit cacat karena bekas cakaran, yakinkan itu mahakarya Levi selama menunggu sang bos menyelsaikan pesanan bunga.

.

.

Karangan bunga itu besar dan mahal. Tapi tidak lebih besar dari ketertarikan Erwin Smith pada oknum yang dikirimi bunga dan juga tidak semahal mobil mewah yang dibawanya berkendara kemana-mana. Ini sih perkara kecil untuk miliader sekelas dia. Deretan nol yang tertera pada bon tak bedanya butiran debu semata, bisa dibereskan Erwin semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Tapi sebagai anak SMA yang sebagain besar biaya pendidikannya dibebaskan (puja otak jenius) dan masih mendapat kiriman uang jajan bulanan dari sang kakek yang punya usaha perkebunan buah dan sayur di atas gunung sana, bunga tersebut bisa jadi lebih mahal dari uang jajan Armin Arlelt sepuluh hari.

Dan berhubung Erwin tidak tahu nomor kamar asrama Armin, jadi bunga tersebut dikirimkan ke TK Sina. Mencolok begitu hebatnya dan mengundang tanya: "Ini TK apa toko bunga?". Mike Zacharias hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sementara sang istri Nanaba mengulum senyum sedemikian rupa.

"Ini ada kartunya, Armin..." malaikat bermata heterokromatik hijau biru keemasan dengan baik hati merogoh saku apronnya yang berwarna hijau zaitun dan mengeluarkan kartu yang cantik berwarna gading.

_._

'_Ini tanda terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Christa. _

_Erwin S.'_

_._

Wajah Armin bersemu merah. Padahal dia tidak melakukan banyak hal untuk membantu. Christa pada dasarnya anak yang manis—kecuali kalau sedang berebutan perhatian Armin dengan Leonheart muda—dan Armin tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan mengurusnya. Apakah dia pantas menerima hadiah sebesar ini?

Ah, ini belum besar Armin. Kamu belum tahu sih Erwin bisa memberikan cincin berlian Afrika sebesar teluar ayam kalau kamu meminta. Syaratnya itu harus untuk cincin kawin ya.

Di sisi lain, sementara remaja SMA yang sudah bagaikan 'magnet homo' ini bertanya-tanya mengenai kiriman bunganya yang bahkan lebih heboh dari yang dipakai di pesta perkawinan biasa, seorang mahasiswa teknik yang datang ke TK untuk menjemput sepupunya malah jadi meradang luar biasa.

Iya, itu si Jean Kirschtein. Siapa lagi memangnya?

Jean kesal dan Jean sebal. Karena belum pernah melihat Erwin, dipikirnya ia dikalahkan om-om abal-abal.

Si pirang jamur memerah karena dikirimi bunga. Padahal selama ini Armin tidak pernah sadar dan bereaksi pada sentuhan Jean. Mungkin wajar, mengingat Jean juga paling hanya menyentuhnya kalau membantu pemanasan saat olahraga, memegang tangannya saat mengajari berenang, menyentuhnya sedikit kalau sedang beraktivitas bersama di klub, atau menyelamatkan si pirang jamu dari kecerobohannya sendiri; seperti pelukan modus di chapter satu kemarin itu. Tapi sampai saat ini. semua sinyal maho yang dikirimkan Jean Kirschtein seolah dihadang pelindung tak kasat mata. Mental sebelum sampai tujuan, tidak ditangkap antena Armin Arlelt.

Kasihan ya? Tapi sekali lagi tolong perhatikan pairingnya.

Bunga matahari yang besar-besar itu seolah mengejek Jean yang selama ini tak pernah berani terang-terangan dan hanya mencuri-curi kesempatan. Dan sekarang ia tiba-tiba disalip kencang begitu saja. Entah siapa penantang bernama Erwin Smith ini dan bagaimana rupanya, intinya Jean merasa terhina. Karena yang sudah pasti, dia jelas disalip bapak-bapak yang anaknya sudah duduk di bangku TK.

"Siapa gerangan Sir Erwin ini?" tanya Jean semanis mungkin dengan niat menyelidik. Tata bahasanya mendadak sok sastra—nyontek dari telenovela mana, bang?

Mike mundur perlahan mencium aroma rivalitas sepihak yang menganggu hidungnya—hei, penciumannya luar biasa sensitif.

Armin masih menatap kartu tebal berwarna gadingnya sebelum menjawab dengan senyum terkulum—membuat Jean tambah panas. "Papanya Christa..."

"Christa?"

Marco—sebagai keponakan budiman, yang dalam beberapa tahun lagi dipastikan akan memiliki uncle complex pada Jean—menunjukkan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tengah bermain bersama Bertholdt dan Annie. "Itu Christa, Paman..."

"Panggil aku 'kakak', Marco..." Jean menjitak pelan kepala Marco—jitakan sayang tentu saja, buktinya alih-alih menangis Marco hanya tertawa saja. "Jadi yang cantik itu namanya Christa..."

Marco mengangguk membernarkan kata-kata Jean. Dan untuk informasi, walaupun Jean bilang Christa kecil itu cantik, dia bukan pedofil—Cuma homo saja kok. Di sini dia hanya ada hati pada Armin Arlelt yang manis. Dan mungkin dia memuji Christa karena entah bagaimana Christa mengingatkannya pada Armin.

Anda belum lihat papanya Christa, nak Jean.

"Sir Smith baik sekali mengirimu bunga..." Eren tersenyum cerah. Oh, dia sama sekali tidak iri. Benar. Karena dibandingkan bunga, kontak fisik lumayan intim bernama 'ciuman' di dalam lift sudah pernah dilakukannya dengan calon seme barunya yang statusnya sama saja dengan Erwin Smith; duda durjana. Walaupun terjadi karena kecelakaan, berkat tetaplah berkat. Ingatlah falsafah munculnya pelangi setelah hujan.

Salah fokus. Eren intinya tidak iri. Tapi dia juga tidak mau mengingat soal ciuman itu dulu. Malu katanya.

Menyadari bahwa selain orang-orang dewasa seperti Mike dan Nanaba yang tidak bisa ditanya-tanya dan Armin yang mungkin kalau ditanya reaksinya malah akan membuat Jean semakin jengkel, Jean menarik apron Eren sebagai isyarat dia mau bicara. Eren menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Jean?"

"Kau kenal siapa Sir Erwin ini..."

Eren mengedipkan mata, belum sepenuhnya paham maksud dan akan dibawa kemana pertanyaan Jean ini. "Kenal? Sedikit banyak kau bisa bilang begitu. Bagaimanapun, walau baru, aku mengajar anaknya setiap hari..."

"Dia orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Jean berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Kan dia tidak diharuskan memberitakan pada dunia bahwa dia naksir Armin Arlelt padahal dapat sinyal positif sekali saja pun belum. Dan please ya, Jean bukannya kurang usaha. Armin saja yang kurang peka.

Eren berpikir sebentar. "Dia orang yang baik. Setiap pagi selalu mengantar anaknya sendiri, pulang pun selalu dijemputnya walau waktunya kadang sedikit tidak teratur."

Orang tidak peka nomor dua, pikir Jean. Walau positifnya, Jean jadi tidak perlu malu soal perasaanya ketahuan, tapi Eren yang tidak memberikan informasi seperti apa rupa Erwin Smith ini membuatnya habis kesabaran juga.

Singkat kata, Jean ingin adu ganteng, adu gagah, adu seme, apa sajalah. Yang jelas sih dia merasa sedikit menang karena dia tidak punya anak—Marco itu keponakan walau sudah kayak anak—dan dia masih muda. Siapapun om yang mengincar Arminnya yang manis, dia yakin usianya sudah lebih tua daripadanya.

Jean, jean. Tahu nggak, pria itu baru kelihatan gantengnya kalau sudah mapan? Faktanya usia terkadang memang mampu menambah aura pesona pria—mulai dari status pekerjaan, kepemilikan properti, ketebalan dompet, jumlah tabungan, dan kemampuan memberikan keamanan sampai masa tua nanti.

"Dia menjemput setiap hari?" Jean mengakat satu alis heran. Berarti hari ini juga kan? Berarti Jean bisa lihat bentuk rupa penampakannya dong.

Eren mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Aku harus kembali menjaga anak-anak... Kutinggal ya..."

Dan yang namanya penasaran memang tak bisa ditahan, Jean hari itu melapangkan dada menyatroni TK sampai sore. Dengan lihai ia berbohong pada kakaknya—mama Marco—bahwa dia akan membawa Marco main dulu di asrama mahasiswa sebelum mengantarnya pulang. Padahal aslinya dia dan Marco ada di TK dengan Jean menyogok bocah manis itu seperangkat alat gambar yang tentu saja bukan hasil hutang—Jean tidak semiskin itu, abaikan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa yang selalu dipukul rata sebagai kelompok manusia berpola hidup serba 'pas-pasan'.

"Jean tidak pulang?"

Dan Jean yang kadar sensinya sedang naik persis remaja perempuan telat datang bulang jadi tambah cemburu. Dikiranya pertanyaan Armin punya maksud mengusir. Tapi namanya juga pada pujaan hati. Tersinggung masih bisa disimpan dalam hati. Selalu ada stok senyum manis untuk menanggapi.

"Kupikir Marco masih ingin menggambar dan tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali menemanimu di sini..."

Iya, iya. Yang barusan itu modus.

"Oh, begitu..."

Yang sayangnya gagal lagi. Maaf Jean Kirschtein, anda masih kurang beruntung.

Jean kali ini iseng menginterogasi Christa.

"Papa Christa belum datang?"—Eren sudah bilang bahwa jangan pernah bertanya soal 'mama' pada Mikasa dan Christa kalau tidak mau diberi bogem oleh kepala sekolah TK—begitu, begitu hati Mike lembut sekali lho pada anak didiknya. Sang kepala sekolah adalah epitome sejati statement 'tampang sekuriti hati hello kity'.

Christa menggeleng. "Belum. Papa orangnya cibuk di kantor terus..."

"Ho..." Jean pasang muka bego.

Marco ikut bicara. "Chlista kesepian dong... Malco juga. Papa mama Malco cibuk, tapi karena ada kakak Jean, Malco jadi nggak telalu kecepian..."

Senyum terpulas di wajah Christa. Senyum itu agak sendu, tapi tetap saja cantik. Shit, Jean kira dia baru saja melihat Armin versi kecil dan wanita. Sumpah demi apa, Armin bakal cocok banget jadi ibunya anak ini.

Sayangnya papanya bukan kamu ya Jean. Buang mimpi itu.

"Nggak juga kok. Habisnya papa selalu belusaha nemenin Chlista kalau bica..."

"Eh? Papa kan sibuk?" tanya Jean penasaran.

"Tapi papa celalu nemenin Chlista carapan dan makan malam. Juga nemenin Chlista sampai Chlista bobo... Papa baik banget. Walau papa cibuk kelja, tapi papa nggak lupa melhatiin Chlista."

Apapun bentuk om-om bernama Erwin Smith ini, Jean tahu setidaknya bukan om-om menjijikan yang kehidupannya tidak teratur. Anaknya manis begini. Dia jadi sedikit berkecil hati. Tapi tenang Jean, tenang. Belum tentu om ini ganteng, bisa aja muka anak ini keturunan ibunya. Jean mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri.

Armin mengambil posisi duduk bersila di sebelah Jean. Tangannya membawakan minuman kopi kaleng untuk Jean dan susu kotak untuk Christa serta Marco.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Armin dengan senyum malaikatnya. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih karena masih membiarkan Jean hidup untuk melihat senyuman itu.

"Ah... itu..."

"Tentang papa Chlista!" sambar Christa bersemangat. Maklum, ini topik yang paling disukainya. Armin jadi ingat beberapa hati yang lalu ketika anak-anak yang menunggu dijemput membicarakan tentang film superhero, Christa bilang bahwa papanya adalah superhero untuknnya.

Bukan, bukan karena Erwin Smith mirip captain America. Tapi karena Erwin selalu melindungi Christa, begitu maksudnya.

Ngomong-ngomong murid bernama Mikasa Ackerman bilang dia tidak tertarik pada superhero, karena menurutnya tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan papa Levi, apalagi kalau beliau sudah dipersenjatai vacum cleaner dan cairan desinfektan merek Windex—entah apa maksudnya. Entah kenapa, Armin sedikit ngeri mendengarnya jadi dia diam saja waktu itu.

Pintu kelas TK menggeser terbuka. Sesosok pendek berambut hitam memasuki ruangan. Awalnya Jean kira itu Erwin dan dia merasa sedikit terbanting dan jatuh harga. Walau pendek, om-om yang baru masuk ruangan adalah orang ganteng berkualitas tinggi. Jean menarik nafas lega ketika pria itu menghampiri Eren dan memeluk anaknya untuk dibawa pulang. Dibilang memeluk agak tidak tepat sih. Apa ya? Memaksa menyeret anaknya pulang?

Sumpah, Jean menahan tawa melihat sang ayah menarik tubuh si anak yang mencengkram apron gurunya sendiri seolah tidak mau dilepaskan. Ternyata gadis kecil pun sudah bisa mengalami cinta. Ah, mahkluk bergender perempuan. Dimana-mana sama saja, selalu pakai perasaan bahkan sejak masih sangat muda.

Armin sendiri sudah tertawa kecil. Tawa yang mempesona. Jean jadi terdistraksi dan tanpa sadar mangap sedikit dengan tidak elitnya. Dari lapis nirwana kiranya engkau turun oh bidadari hati?

Pintu terbuka untuk kedua kalinya sore itu. Levi masih sibuk menarik Mikasa dari Eren ketika Erwin Smith masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan gantengnya.

Ketika melihat pria pirang tersebut masuk, dalam hati Jean memanjatkan doa. Semoga bukan yang ini, semoga bukan yang ini. Ini keterlaluan kualitasnya. Soalnya dibanding yang sebelumnya (yang sama-sama berkulatas tinggi dari segi tampang)—dan juga dibanding Jean sendiri—pria pirang ini tinggi menjulang. Tanpa perlu menyuruhnya membuka baju juga Jean tahu badan bapak-bapak di depannya itu bagus tak terkira.

Jean termasuk ras cowok ganteng yang agak langka di kampus Sina. Dia biasa dikejar wanita, baik adik maupun kakak kelas. Tapi untuk membuatnya merasa terbanting, dua om yang menjemput anak mereka ini nggak kira-kira kejamnya. Kebanggaan diri Jean seperti dipreteli. Ia serasa jatuh dari langit tinggi dan dipaksa mendarat ke tanah dengan wajah duluan.

Sakit rasanya. Sakit banget.

Mimpi buruk Jean jadi kenyataan, pria itu menghampiri Armin dan Christa—yang mana duduk di sebelah Jean.

"Sore, Arlelt..." sapa Erwin ganteng. Senyumnya, suaranya. Gila. Dia seperti dilahirkan dari goresan pena mangaka shoujo atau novelis romansa. Too good to be true.

Yah, minus sisi homonya.

"Sore, Sir..." Armin menjawab dengan cerah. Wajahnya disepuh rona merah muda yang nyaris tak kasat mata. Sayangnya filter kecemburuan Jean membuat sepuhan itu seperti rona tebal riasan kabaret.

"Kau suka bunganya?" tanya Erwin berbasa-basi. Senyum senantiasa melekat di wajah pria pirang itu. "Maaf, tidak sempat memilih hadiah lebih bagus lagi..."

Dua kepala berdenyut. Pertama Jean karena merasa kalah dari segi finasial. Yang buket bunga sebesar itu dibilang hadiah yang tidak terlalu bagus? Yang benar saja.

Yang kedua adalah papa Levi Ackerman. Yang pagi ini dibuang-buang waktu kerjanya Cuma untuk menunggui Erwin memesan hadiah yang katanya tidak bagus itu. Tidak sempat? Tidak punya waktu maksudnya? Jika demikian untuk apa Levi marah-marah pagi ini. Dan rupanya Erwin sama saja seperti dirinya, sudah geser preferensinya.

"Aku suka sekali, sir..." Armin menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. "Bunga matahari adalah bunga kesukaanku..."

Keberuntungan di pihak Erwin Smith. Padahal dia hanya mencocokan bunga dengan imej Armin (yang pertama terbayang di kepalanya itu memang warna kuning dan senyum yang mencerahkan suasana hati). Rupanya insting Erwin bukan hanya bagus soal bisnis dan wanita. Uke pun ternyata bisa ditaklukan walau memang butuh usaha. Apalagi uke yang modelnya inosen rada tidak peka seperti ini.

Jean merasa perlu melakukan gebrakan untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum sebisanya pada Erwin lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Salam kenal, Sir... Aku Jean Kirschtein..."

Erwin yang tidak memerhatikan Jean sebelumnya—dia bahkan baru sadar ada Jean di sana—langsung refleks menanggapi jabat tangan itu dengan antusias. Belum menyadari siapa pemuda di depannya ini.

"Salam kenal. Erwin Smith..." Erwin memberikan senyum bisnisnya yang memepsona. "...Kau part timer baru yang dipekerjakan Mike?"

Jean mangkel. Bukan dianggap saingan, malah dikira penjaga anak baru. Ia menjabat tangan Erwin sedikit keras. Di sini Erwin sadar pernyataannya salah dan mendapat petunjuk sedikit mengenai siapa kira-kira pemuda yang tampak sebal padanya ini.

"Saya 'teman dekat' Armin Arlelt... Keponakan saya juga ada di sini dan teman anak anda..."

Oh, oh. Penekanan itu. Erwin tahu maksudnya. Mata keduanya berkilat. Mike mojok ke sudut ruangan menghindari aroma rivalitas yang kental di udara.

"Salam kenal, Kirschtein..."

Tapi siapa takut? Erwin Smith toh selalu suka tantangan.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Kalian ternyata suka cerita model begini ya? Hahaha... padahal saya bikin ini santai banget. Ini tipe cerita yang sekali duduk beres satu chapter (setidaknya chapter ini begitu, beres dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam). Kalau ditanya kenapa updatenya lama, itu murni karena kadang saya malas ngetik. Maafkan saya.

Dan karena ini cepat, moodnya ada sih, saya nggak yakin ini cukup lucu. /ngetiknya poker face

Ngomong-ngomong bau duda kesepian rindu belaian, saya juga ga tau itu yang gimana. Asal saja. Dan chapter ini mungkin Eruminnya kurang ya. Maaf. Abis, kalau Levi kan dasarnya agresif. Gampang lah dibuat nyosor. Plot juga pas. Kalau Erwin kan taktis ya. Rasanya dia tipe yang ikut prosedur pdkt pada umumnya. Hohoho...

Soal bahasa bunga mawar pink itu kesuburan saya baca dimana gitu. Lupa. Tapi emang bahasa bunga tergantung negliatnya di web apa, bisa jadi macem-macem.

Lalu maafkan saya yang nggak balesin review satu-satu. *bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi semua dibaca dan semuanya jadi bensin saya nulis cerita lho. Ini juga dilanjut selain karena mood karena banyak reviewer yang minta cepat sih. Hahaha... dan nggak lupa terimakasih yang mau ngebut review dari chapter satu, Kucing Bishie-san. :3

Berhubung ada yang tanya... Soal mamanya Christa... itu Hanji. Udah nggak ada. Nanti diceritakan lebih lanjut. Soal mamanya Mikasa, itu Petra. Udah nggak ada juga. Makanya cerita ini fokusnya sama dua duda ngasuh anak dan berburu uke kan? /heh

Kalau mau ngobrol, bisa dicari ke facebook saya (ada di profile) /promosi. Seriusan, saya lebih gampang dicari di sana walau kadang juga timbul tenggelam sih. Dan bakal makin sering tenggelam. Berhubung saya sadar facebook kadang bikin ga produktif. Huehehehe...

Review sangat menyemangati dalam menulis, btw. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Salam sayang,

-(masih) orang aneh-


End file.
